shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masashi/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Masashi has such extremely powerful strength, mostly because of his will and “love” for attractive opponents. He proclaims that it acts as fuel for his rage and strength, so as long as he has attractive opponents. It seems that his strength will never stop nor will he ever stop, never wanting to stop in a fight. Because of his massive size, he is very strong, he is able to lift items such as heavy fires. What would take two human men to hold up. His skills in fighting, he uses his hands and metal staff in most of his battles. He has two different styles, one being against most opponents which are with his hands and staff. He will use this against women and men that he finds “Unworthy”. The second style he uses if his find his male opponent ‘Worthy”. He will use a blade, his hands and his metal staff. He will take a much longer time, because he will purposely cut the top off of his male opponent. Until either the opponent takes the shirt off, or it is in so many pieces it will come off. He then will take his time cutting the bare chest of his Enhanced Speed Masashi’s “love” has proven to give a strange growth in speed as well, if he sees an attractive opponent. He will not rest until he tracks said one down and fights them, Compared to his size, he is able to move very fast and at great distances. Though when he runs, most of the time, he will stomp causing a small pulses in the ground. That can cause his opponent, to get off them off balance. Immense Durability Masashi has amazing durability, because of his “love” it is his drive to want to fight more and in turn. Through all of his fighting, he has become so use to fighting that his skin is rough and tough as his personality is. Masashi can take many hits and blows, without really reacting to. He claims that he grows tougher skin with every blow he gets in battle. Intellect He has a master intellect, he has showed his intellect many different times. Mostly getting under peoples skin, he is able to break down even the most complex minds. He uses his mind in battle, although he may not show it, but underneath the beast of man. He can form plans to counter other’s attacks and such, so Masashi’s fighting skills are just as great as his mind is. Grandmaster Weapons Wielder Being very well skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he naturally will be good with a sword. Though he has no official weapon, throughout his travels he has collected countless blades. Which he stores in the backpack on his back. He is able to use up to at least two-three swords at once. This he has learned, that he can place the blade between his fingers and use them like claws. His greatest skill, is in using mostly fire arm type weapons. He has a vast amount of fire arms weapons at his use. More of the common weapons he on his back. One of the most dangerous weapons his has in his use is an RPG launcher. He uses the launcher, to finish off his opponents. He has been using this against only his “attractive” opponents. He wants them to go out in a bang as he puts it. If his finds his opponents “unattractive”, he will use a rifle to finish them off and leave their body to rot away. He has been seen, if he must destroy any evidence or witnesses. He will use a strange orb, which he throws at the witness. Then, creating a worm hole like effect and within a few seconds they are gone. Masochit Masashi is just like many of the Hakuri Children, he loves to feel the pain of others and his own pain. He gains a small increase of power with every few blows; if he survives a battle he can gain the battle experience and gain more power. He says that it is the “love” that guides him to make him go into battle, however opponents look onto this and they are shocked to see. That a man like Masashi, enjoys these feelings just making him one of the most disturbed members of the Hakuri Pirates. Enhanced Senses Through all of his training and such, Masashi was trained as a tracker as well. His senses are far better than the average man’s, close to that of a dog’s senses. He can smell up to 30 times better than a normal human, see 30 times better than a normal human and hear 30 times better than a normal human. Making Masashi an expert tracker, however he would need a piece of clothing or hair from the person he is tracking. So it would be a failure if he didn’t get a piece of such things. But he is able to literally smell out, “attractive” opponents. Haki Masashi rarely really on haki, but he is confirmed to have mastered all three types with ease because of his “love” for others. Kenbunshoku Haki The reason why Masashi has such great sense is because of this type of haki, which he has taken 5 years to master and can use this like an old master. Busoshoku Haki Masashi has such great durability because of this haki, being able to surround himself with a barrier. Thus why he intentionally goes into battle and tries to get hurt, by others. Haoshoku Haki Masashi’s skill in this type of haki has not been revealed yet. Items *'Mini-shrine-' One of his most unusual items, from the outside it looks like a normal mini-shrine. But on the inside, it is like a massive void, where all of his weapons are stored. *'Firearms-' He uses firearms as his main weapon. He is very skilled with the fire arms. Counts of his weapons are as followed. Rifles and Other guns-a collection of 200. Explosives- unknown amount. Launchers and other Cannons-a collection of 10. Collection of ammunition-Unknown. *'Close hand-to-hand combat weapons-' the other side of his fighting style is with close hand-to-hand combat. He uses mostly his metal staff for his fights. But often he will pull a sword or such from his backpack in order to give him the advantage. Swords-Unknown. Spears and other pole based weapons-Unknown. *'Special Ammunition'- This is a special type of bullets and such. That he uses for all of his weapons. This ammunition, is able to hurt any human or devil fruit users because it is made of seastones. But with the Launchers, it is able to destroy and even wipe the existences of that human. *'Metal Staff'- His staff made from seastone, as his ammunition is. Making it harm the humans and devil fruit users alike. It has been, seen able to break down even the strongest of barriers. It was created from mixture a special metal, that spells where placed onto it. That allows the user of the staff, to break through any spiritual item or creature. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages